The KaZe Cosplay Diaries
by Tora Kazen
Summary: Zero and Kaname decide to try out some of the "techniques" for spicing up their love-life found in a rather steamy book Yuki has been writing about them. It all starts with technique #1: The maid outfit. A series of one-shots with Kaname x Zero as the main pairing. Contains Yaoi (ManxMan) and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Vampire Knight or any of the characters in the series.**

**A/N: **This is my new story: The KaZe Cosplay Diaries!

It is a series of one-shots revolving around the different "techniques" Kaname and Zero (who are already a couple in this fic) have found in a steamy book Yuki was writing about them.

The main pairing is Kaname X Zero.

There is lemons, lemons, lemons...

There will be yaoi (manxman)

If you dislike any of those aspects mentioned above please do not read. You have been warned ^^

Also, for readers of my other stories: "A Helping Hand" shall be updated sometime tonight, and "Zeroella" if I have time. :D

Please read, fave, follow and review! But, most of all, please enjoy!

* * *

**Technique #1: The Silver-haired Maid**

Zero was surprised at the news that Yuki had suddenly decided to take up writing. When he had asked to read some of what she was writing she refused, stating that it was girly romance stuff he wouldn't be interested in. Zero pointed out that he could easily track what she had written if it was ever published. She explained how she was writing under a pen name. Zero shrugged the whole idea off. It wasn't his business and he didn't particularly care, especially if it was just some girly romance stuff.

However, a few nights later, Yuki was having a bath when Zero noticed that she had left her laptop on and open in the chairman's lounge where he was currently sitting. He went to put the laptop in hibernation so that Yuki wouldn't waste power and use that as an excuse not to finish her history essay later, that was due the next day. He was going to do this until he noticed his name "Zero" in her manuscript which was currently displayed. It seemed that Yuki had been writing about him without his consent. Naturally, he had to read it because he believed that he had a right to know what was being written about him. It wasn't her diary, but something she was intending to publish, so surely the whole document's purpose was to be read. But Zero's eyes went wide as he began reading Yuki's work.

"_Zero was pushed down onto the bed by Kaname-sama…"_

"_Zero cried out his dear love for the handsome, pureblooded stud as he felt Kaname's seed filling him to the brim…"_

Zero's mind was a confused swirl of many emotions. He felt anger, at the fact that he was being written about in such a way for others to read. His cheeks reddened with embarrassment, from reading something that…explicit about himself and Kaname. Shock then struck him, at the fact his "innocent" adopted little sister was clearly not innocent. And lust-filled fantasies filled his mind. He found himself tempted to try some of the creative ways to seduce the pureblood that Yuki had come up with.

Zero knew that his handsome, pureblooded stud would be _hard _at work and probably looking for a break around now. And so Zero decided to try technique #1…

…

Kaname had been steadily working through his colossal pile of paperwork when his mind drifted towards his sexual desires.

_That's right Zero… _

_Right there, lick me right there Zero… _

_Oh yeah! Take it deeper!_

Kaname's eyes glazed over at the thoughts of last night and he began to salivate a little.

_Shit!_

He had become _hard_ at work. Kaname was preparing to pleasure himself when he heard the door open and quickly zipped his pants back up hoping that his guest, whoever it may be, didn't see.

"I do believe I asked to not be interrupted tonight. I still have work to do so please leave." Kaname growled at the intruder from behind his mountain of paperwork.

"It didn't look like you were working to me, Kaname-sama. Considering what it looked like you were about to do, are you sure you want me to leave?"

*tap* *tap* *tap*

With the sound of heels echoing, Zero walked behind the desk and into Kaname's line of sight. He was clad in a maid outfit complete with all the ribbons and frills as well as some eight inch heels. Kaname's jaw dropped and the form his arousal became even more visible in his trousers. Zero strutted over to the pureblood and kneeled between Kaname's legs and began massaging the bump in Kaname's crotch.

"You must have had a very _hard_ day at work, master. Please let me know if there is anything I can do to help relieve your stress." Zero fluttered his long eyelashes up at his master's face.

Kaname was breathing heavily. Usually their lovemaking was fairly tame. One of them got horny and then took the other to bed. The result was extremely satisfying and pleasantly simple. But, Kaname had never seen Zero act feminine like this. He had never seen Zero in a skirt. He never would have imagined in his dizziest daydreams that he'd be lucky enough to see his gorgeous boyfriend in a maid outfit complete with heels. It was overkill and Kaname felt more aroused than ever. Kaname had no idea what had possessed Zero to wear this provocative outfit but he thanked it sincerely as he fumbled to free his painful arousal.

"Suck it, please suck it!" He asked of Zero who eagerly grabbed Kaname's length and began stroking with his hands before taking it into his mouth.

"Ahh…" Kaname sighed.

Kaname's fingers laced through Zero's silky silver hair, urging the silverette to take his arousal deeper. Zero complied and took it in to the hilt, causing Kaname's eyes to roll up. He was close, he was very close. Zero then released the length from his mouth, allowing Kaname to feel the cool air, before sucking it back in. Knowing that his master was close to release he only took the tip into his mouth and gave it special licks of attention as he sucked.

"Ugh…Zero!"

Kaname couldn't take anymore. He tipped over the edge of pleasure crying the name of the man who took him there. Zero accepted the hot liquid that had been released in his mouth and swallowed. The maid looked up at his panting master before standing. He lifted the hem of his frilly skirt to reveal his own arousal underneath.

"Round 2, Kaname-sama?" Zero asked.

Zero was pushed onto the desk. The paperwork got scattered everywhere.

"What about-?" Zero was silenced by a hungry kiss.

"I'll sort it out later." Kaname replied, eagerly continuing the kiss.

Kaname placed Zero in doggy-style position and grabbed a bottle of lube from the secret compartment of his work desk. Kaname had the special compartment built in after he began having regular "meetings" with Zero. It contained lubricant, condoms and various toys for them to play with.

Zero had started moaning as his master made quick work of loosening him up, which didn't take long as they did partake in each other's pleasure rather frequently. Zero was flipped around into a sitting position when he was ready. He eagerly spread his legs, ready to accept his master's arousal. Zero was, at times like these, extremely thankful for Kaname's high sex drive and outstanding stamina in the bedroom as he felt Kaname's already rock-hard length enter him.

"Haaahh!~" Zero cried as he was taken.

Kaname leaned in for more kisses from Zero's soft lips as he began moving inside his personal maid.

"Oh yeah…" Kaname moaned as he sped up.

Both men were panting as they moved faster and faster into the intense passion they shared. Kaname gripped Zero and began jerking in time with his thrusts to heighten the silverette's arousal.

"Agh! Kaname, I'm close! I'm gonna~"

"Don't worry, I'm close too. You're just so damn sexy Zero!"

Kaname found the spot that made Zero feel best and it only took a few more thrusts until they were both feeling the bliss of release…

…

Several minutes later they had calmed their breathing. Zero was sitting on Kaname's lap and they were sharing a bottle of red wine.

"That was fantastic darling." Kaname purred, placing a kiss on Zero's neck.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Zero replied.

"So, are you going to share what inspired this get-up?" Kaname questioned.

Zero explained about how he had found Yuki's little book about them doing dirty things and how some of the "techniques" seemed like a good idea to try.

"But won't she notice if you access her computer again?" Kaname enquired.

Zero shot him a wink as he pulled a USB from his pocket.

"I made a copy for us to use."

"Let's see then …" Kaname opened his laptop, which was thankfully over the other side of his large desk and out of reach from their intense love-making session.

He inserted the USB and searched through the files.

"You have a folder on here called 'Kana's sexy pics'?" Kaname asked the now blushing silver-hair.

"I-I meant to delete that before showing you the USB… But, I get lonely when you have to leave on business so I just have a few pics for me to look at..." Zero mumbled his explanation.

"If you wanted sexy pics for that you should just ask. You can take as many as you want, darling. But, I may want a few in return." Kaname smiled and continued scrolling down.

He found the document he was looking for: "The KaZe Cosplay Diaries" and opened it.

"Wow, this is pretty hot." Kaname said, reading through.

"I think we should try more, don't you?" Zero prompted.

"Yes darling, that would indeed be a fantastic idea. I look forward to it." Kaname replied, kissing Zero on the cheek.

Kaname lifted Zero and carried him to the bathroom so they could clean up…maybe.

…

The next sundown, when the vampires were awakening, Kaname was already up and was conversing with his right hand man: Takuma Ichijou.

"Ichijou, I need new copies made of a few documents which got damaged last night."

"Damaged, how? You're usually very careful about important documents!" Ichijou explained, vaguely irritated about how he now had extra work.

"I was provoked." Kaname explained, opening his bedroom door and allowing Ichijou to see the maid outfit-clad silverette in his bed before shutting the door again.

"Understand?"

Ichijou nodded silently. Kaname offered him a handkerchief to mop up the trail of blood beginning to trickle out of the blonde's nose.

"I completely understand." Ichijou replied, embarrassed about his little Zero-provoked nosebleed.

"Um… Kaname, would you mind if I enquired about where I can get an outfit like that for Shiki?" Ichijou asked.

"I'll even pay for it in return for your discretion." Kaname replied.

"Consider those documents replaced!" Ichijou eagerly shook hands on his deal with Kaname while his nosebleed began again from the idea of Shiki wearing such a get-up…


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Vampire Knight or any of the characters in the series.**

**A/N: **I was very happy to receive positive feedback so quickly for the first chapter and to hear people asking for more, so here is chapter 2!

**This is the second version of chapter 2 that I have uploaded. If you did not read the old version of Chapter 2 please disregard this message. **

_If you saw it then you know what happened there, some people liked it but most people I heard from didn't seem to like it as much as the first chapter so it has been changed dramatically by taking into account all of the reviews I have received. I have just been through a mini-crisis trying to fix it and I've re-written the chapter 3 different times with Kaname on top. I sincerely hope it has improved significantly. _

_I usually fast-approve guest reviews as many would know, and I do appreciate guest reviews very much. I may have approved 1 or 2 guest reviews for the old chapter before the change, I would have to check. If I have approved them I will leave them up to respect that I did approve them unless they say that I may take them down. If they came later and I hadn't approved them before the re-writing had begun I will remove them as they now relate to an outdated version of the chapter which has changed significantly. _

_I love reading your reviews! It helps me understand what you like reading, what you don't, and where I need to edit/add/erase things and generally how I can improve. Please keep them coming and let me know what you think so I can continue making stories for you to enjoy and improve those I have already written. I'll do my best ^^_

_I would like to thank you for your understanding and I am sorry for any inconvenience this has caused ^^_

**Back to the original author's note: **

For this collection of cosplay-based one-shots I have created a list of ideas. So far I'm up to 46! But some of those I might pair together if they work well like that. Currently, even though they are primarily one-shots I do have little things tying them together, like Ichijou + Shiki's little comentary, so I am being a little fussy about the order in which I'm writing them.

Also, to my fabulous readers - I have been wanting to ask this question in relation to this fic: What outfit would you most like to see Zero wear and what outfit would you most like to see Kaname wear?

Personally, I think both of them would make good nurses. Though I think Kaname would be really suited to something with a little authority, like a policeman with handcuffs or a prince, maybe a doctor...

But, I want to know what you think. It would be great if you could let me know, my list of ideas is ever-increasing so there is a good chance I may already have it as a possibility, in which case it may get bumped up the priority list. If I don't have it I can certainly add it to the list and hope to meet your expectations ^^

Sorry for the long author's note. I just feel like being a chatterbox today :)

Please read, fave, follow and review if you could, because that would be awesome! But most importantly: Enjoy the chapter! ^^

* * *

**Technique #2: Winky face**

Kaname had been extremely impressed by Zero in a maid outfit and decided that he wanted to see more. And so, he began to organise the items needed for technique #2.

…

The chairman had dragged Zero along to a rather annoying "family dinner". This basically involved Yuki, Zero and Yagari being trapped in a room with Kaien for several hours while he drank and cooed over how tall they had gotten and how quickly they had grown up. This was then followed by having to mop up the puddle Kaien had created from his tears, worrying about how his babies would soon be leaving the nest and leaving him all alone.

Zero was glad when it was over. He trudged back to the night dorms looking forward to some relaxing time with his handsome pureblood stud. Zero was especially looking forward to tonight because Kaname had sent him a little text message earlier.

**To: Zero**

**Hi Zero,  
I have a surprise for you when you get back.  
Hurry back as soon as you can! ;9  
Love from Kana oxoxox**

**Sender: Kaname**

Seeing the winky-face lick its lips told Zero that whatever Kaname had planned was going to be good…very good.

…

After entering the night dorms he sprinted up the stairs to the room he shared with Kaname. Upon entering he saw Kaname perched on the end of their bed. He tossed a bag to Zero.

"Fancy trying out technique number 2?" Kaname asked.

Zero smiled, liking the idea a lot, before retreating to the bathroom to change.

A short time later, Zero strode back into the bedroom wearing a day class uniform, a modified version of the girls' uniform. The heeled boots he wore were clearly higher than the school's uniform policy allowed. The skirt, barely covering his behind, would easily earn him a detention. The blazer was open and the first few buttons of the shirt were undone to complement his crooked tie. Zero had also applied some makeup, enhancing his eyelashes beyond their already longer than average length. He had also acquired some red ribbons and tied back the bottom of his silver hair into two very short pigtails.

_Damn that's hot! _Kaname thought.

As Zero approached Kaname, he removed the big red lollipop he had been sucking on from his mouth. In a seductive display, Zero sent Kaname a wink as he closed the distance between them. Zero grabbed Kaname's tie and pulled him into a kiss.

_Mmm… Strawberry…_

Kaname could taste the flavour of Zero's lollipop as he explored his naughty schoolgirl's mouth. Zero was pleased, feeling Kaname return his kiss. Kaname's hand soon drifted down Zero's back to give his cute rear a playful squeeze. Zero's hand cupped and massaged Kaname's already excited crotch. Zero then drew back from the kiss.

"You look like you've been a very naughty girl Zero-chan." Kaname purred in excitement.

"And I know you're a very naughty boy Kana. I think we make a good match." Zero teased in return before pushing the lollipop he had been previously sucking into Kaname's mouth.

Zero pulled Kaname to the bed and made him sit. Kaname happily sucked on the lollipop as his naughty Zero kneeled between his legs and undid the front of his trousers. On cue, Kaname removed the lolly from his mouth temporarily to speak.

"Want to suck it?" Kaname asked Zero, taking his arousal out and holding it near the brunette's mouth.

"Mmm… I would love to suck on your lolly Kana. It's my favourite~" Zero gave him another little wink before taking Kaname's length into his mouth.

Kaname placed the strawberry lollipop back in his mouth to continue sucking, as he himself was sucked. He placed a hand on the back of Zero's head to encourage him to take his arousal deeper. Kaname's other hand tore off his shirt.

"Zero, Come up on the bed." Kaname requested after enjoying Zero's mouth for a few minutes.

Zero released Kaname's length from his mouth, giving the head one last lick before crawling up onto the bed to join Kaname. After he was on the bed Kaname took the initiative to push Zero down into the bed as he straddled his silver-haired boyfriend in a skirt. The strawberry lolly was then pushed into Zero's mouth. Kaname's hand slid up underneath the hunter's shirt and found the sensitive nubs that adorned his chest, which he then began to rub.

Zero sighed in approval of the sensation, but he wanted more. He took his hands to his own shirt and ripped it open, exposing his muscles and sending the buttons flying. Zero's sighs got louder as Kaname's face came to his chest to lick and nip at the sensitive buds. As Kaname's hands spread Zero's legs apart he noted how access-friendly skirts were. Kaname soon began to jerk Zero's arousal from underneath the skimpy skirt and started to loosen him up with lube from the bedside drawer.

Kaname continued till he knew that Zero was ready. But, Kaname wanted to take this naughty school girl from behind. He flipped Zero over and then entered him eagerly.

"Mmm!" Zero cried in pleasure through the lollipop he still had in his mouth.

Noticing that the candy was still in there, Kaname decided to take action to increase his pleasure.

"I want to hear you." Kaname growled into Zero's ear as he removed the lollipop from the hunter's mouth.

"Ahn!" Zero moaned as Kaname began moving.

Over time, as Zero adjusted, their love-making became more energetic.

"Ah! Kana, do it faster!…harder!" Zero begged.

Kaname thrust up Zero's skirt faster than before, till he got an idea.

"Do you want it rough Zero-chan~?" Kaname teased into Zero's ear as he began to stroke Zero's length under his skirt.

"Oh… yeah! I want it really rough Kana, please!" Zero agreed.

Kaname sped up his thrusts once again and then grabbed hold of Zero's convenient piggy-tails.

*Ahh**Ahh*

"More!" Zero requested.

Kaname was more than happy to oblige until both of them finally tipped over the edge of pleasure before collapsing.

…

Later that morning the two of them lay snuggled up in bed. Zero was still wearing his outfit and still had his just-finished-a-romp messy pig-tails up.

"So, where did you get the uniform? I thought they would ask questions if Kaname Kuran suddenly turned up at the school shop to by a day girls' outfit." Zero asked, genuinely curious.

"It's an old one of Yuki's. She out-grew it and I offered to dispose of it for her. But, thinking we might enjoy it I decided to keep it stashed away." Kaname explained.

"I'm very glad you did." Zero replied, kissing Kaname on the cheek.

"You looked hot, that skirt looks so skimpy and tempting on you! I was worried it wouldn't fit you." Kaname complimented, sliding his hand up Zero's thigh between his legs.

"Round 2?" Zero suggested, sensing his boyfriend's eagerness.

…

"Whoa!" Ichijou exclaimed, looking through the small hole he had drilled in the wall.

The hole allowed Ichijou to look into Kaname's room from his own, which he shared with his boyfriend Shiki. Yes, Ichijou had been watching them. After seeing Zero in his maid outfit the other day Ichijou had decided to study their flourishing love-life in the hopes of getting inspiration for new kinky things to try with Shiki.

"Whoa what?" Shiki asked sleepily.

"Zero-chan was wearing a day class uniform… with a skirt and pig-tails!" He explained happily.

Shiki silently pushed Ichijou out of the way to take a look for himself. He saw the two lovebirds snuggled up together, Zero still wearing his outfit. Shiki then turned to Ichijou.

"Schoolgirl uniform." Shiki said

"You want a schoolgirl uniform?" Ichijou asked.

Shiki nodded in response before pointing to the wall next to Ichijou's drilled hole.

"and I want to watch next time as well." He stated.

"Kaname has to go to visit the council all the way over in England tomorrow. Zero, Kain and Aidou are going with him so we should easily have time to drill another hole tomorrow and get us a uniform as well." Ichijou smiled before Shiki jumped on top of him ready to begin their night.


End file.
